Princess Heart Pretty Cure
Princess Heart Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. The theme is Princesses. Story Louisa was a young servant to a rich family of Twilight City when she finds out she's the reincarnation of Princess Lila of the Princess and the Pea when a dog like fairy named Pea gives her the power of the Princess Gem to transform into Cure Slumber and must find the piece of Fairy Crystal to save Pea's world. Pretty cures and Mascots Louisa Renoldi/Cure Slumber Voiced by: Sumire Morohoshi (Japanese) A 14 year old servant for the Trainers who was found by the father as a baby floating in a basket down the river in their old town and took her in but his new wife didn't take her being well as soon as she old enough she was put to work. In civilian form, she has long wavy black hair and violet eyes. As Cure Slumber, her hair becomes wavier and tied in a side ponytail with a green ribbon and her eyes turn Tea Green. Her theme color is Pea Green and Tea Green. Mabel Roseland/Cure Courageous Voiced by: Jessie Flower (English) An energetic 13 year old who is the plain jane in her family of beauties who loves a good hike and a good adventure book. She loves pulling pranks on her cousins and any snotty girl. In civilian form, she has light brown hair and aquamarine eyes with freckles. As Cure Courageous, her hair turns magenta and slighty lengthens and her eyes turn baby pink. Her theme color is pink. Eloise Tanner/Cure Swan Voiced by: A tomboyish daughter of the second richest family in Twilight Town who's father is deseprately trying to get her to be girly but being raised around 6 brothers: Five older and one younger it's hard to be girly. She is apart of the soccer team and fencing club under secret from her father. She is never seen without a sapphire necklace given as a present on her birthday. In civilian form, she has short choppy dirty blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. As Cure Swan, her hair becomes leg length turning bright blonde with a crown of white feathers and her eyes turn light blue. Her theme color is white. Rosa Anelli/Cure Dance A headstrong and determined young woman who is a personal maid to the mayor's 12 daughters unknowing to her that she's actually the thirteenth daughter of his being put into servitude after her mother died giving birth to her. She is a really good baker and loves to bake. In civilian form, she has massively curly red hair and blue eyes. As Cure Dance, her hair is done in a french braid with a blue ribbon and her eyes turn a weird mix of blue and gold. Her theme color is Blue and gold. Aura Ceceil/Cure Beauty Aura is the oldest daughter of a seamstress and clothing designer and Heiress to a clothing empire. She is a bit naive and a bit easily perturbed along with being very timid and afraid to be the next in line to run her parents company. In civilian form, she has long pale blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. As Cure Beauty, her hair pale coral with a wreath of roses and her eyes turn pale blue. Her theme color is Coral and light Pink. Pea She's Louisa's mascot. Boaris He's Mable's Mascot. Sting She's Eloise's Mascot. Slipper She's Rosa's mascot. Rose She's Aura's mascot. Villains The Elf King He is the leader who is ruthless, cunning and basically unfair to those under his power all except his daughter. While on earth, he kidnaps children from families or orphanages to be servants in his castle. Elf Princess She is the first to attack the cures. She is childish and immature and has the skills to manipulate anyone into doing anything including if it's a guy. Taika She is the second to attack the cures. Her story is much like Manon who fell in love with a young prince but as they grew older he fell for the Original Cure Dance but she ended up getting her revenge on her by killing her in the past and sealing away the prince's heart to make him her personal servant. Manon She is the third to attack the cures. Due to the original Cure Beauty taking away her fiancee she thought she rightfully won over she decided to join forces with the Elf King to make sure it's rewritten to her satisfation. Malédiction They are the monsters of the day. Items Princess Gems They are the henshin items of the series. When deactivated they look like normal gems usually looking like a necklace or ring in Eloise's case but when activated they turn into Tiaras. Fairy Stone Pieces They are the pieces of the Fairy Stone that protected the land of Varrietty but was destroyed by The Elf King. They are known to hide in Fantasy books. They are pink shards ranging in size. Locations Crystal Heart City: It's where the girls live. In it are: * Renoldi Manor: It's where Caterina, Carlos and Louisa live at. * Noble Academy: It's where the girls go to school. It's an elevator school and is known to cater to mostly rich kids and a select few on scholarships. * Crystaline Lake: It's a large and beautiful lake that glistens in the sun. Varreity Kingdom It's where all the mascots are from. Family Jorge and Darlene Renoldi They are both Louisa's adoptive parents and technically employers as Darlene puts it. Caterina Renoldi She is Louisa's older adoptive sister who takes care of all of the household chores. A kind hearted girl who loves to sing and take care of her younger siblings always thinking of Louisa as a sister not a maid. Carlos Renoldi He is Louisa's adoptive brother who is the same age as her. He takes over the orchard and has Louisa for help they do it fast so they can climb the hillside and watch the sun set. Students and Staff of Noble Academy Episodes # Wait it's my destiny to be a hero? Cure Slumber is born!-When Louisa got out from her dance rehersal late she finds a puppy like fairy named Pea who tells her she is a reincarnation of a Princess named Lila and needs her help in saving her world. # Have Courage! Cure Courageous is born!-During a field trip on a hike towards Crystaline Lake, Louisa meets and befriends, Mabel but when the trip is attacked by Taika. # Please keep my secret! Cure Swan is born!-When Louisa and Mabel find out that Eloise is in soccer by accident the two decide to help her keep it a secret but gets harder when her team is pit against her older brother's team. Too make it worse the match is attacked by Manon. # The Mayor's secret daughter may know our secret? Cure Dance is Born! # Help me with the fashion show! Cure Beauty is Born! # TBA # TBA # TBA # Trivia * Even though they are based on Fairytales they are based on Reimaginings by Diane Zahler all except for Mabel being based on Mablerose from Couragous Princess, Louisa being based on Lila from A True Princess, Eloise being based on Mereille from Princess of the Wild Swans, Rosa being based on Zita from the Thirteenth Princess, and Aura is based on Aurora from Daughters of Sleeping Beauty. Category:Fan Series